Lone Wolf
by MissMe2306
Summary: Her town was destroyed, and so was her family, by a fire breathing dragon because the council of magnolia didn't like her kind, wolves. When lucy goes after the dragons for revenge, things don't go as planned, and when Natsu invites Lucy to stay with him, because it's to dangerous for a wolf to be out alone, will he be able to end her lust for revenge, or just make things worse
1. Memories

Lone Wolf

Chapter 1- Memories

**Another story!**

**Hope you like!**

_A small seven-year old ran through the burning town, it was black and red, the ashes covered everything and everyone and so did the flames, the fire, there was so much at the same time, in a matter of minutes, her town was up in flames._

_The day had started out perfect. She had been walking through the park with her mother and father, when a roar spread across the town, and then, the came the fire, people screamed, so many people ran, her mother and father were running with them holding the daughter's hand, but some where along the way, someone shoved the little girl._

_Once her hold on her parents hand was released, it was hell. She kept getting hit every time she attempted to stand. Another roar covered the town, then came more fire. Everyone screamed and ran, and the little girl had no idea why... until she saw it. _

_It was nowhere near close to her, but she saw it. The giant lizard like beast was on all fours, it's tail hitting buildings, houses and innocent people, it's head moving, then... fire, it was coming straight towards her._

_The little girl was frozen, she couldn't move. _

_When the fire was metre's away from her, something took a hold of her, and shoved her out-of-the-way. When she looked up, the little girl saw a boy around her age with pink hair, he looked down at her, his eye's seemed to be full of regret and sorrow._

_He released her and ran of to the direction of the dragon, that was destroying the town._

_Now she was running, ignoring the ash that flew into her face, ignoring the pain she felt from when she was burnt, ignoring everything._

_''MUMMY! DADDY!'' she yelled, searching for the people she loved most, she continued to run, and then she stopped. _

_She saw something that would scar her for life._

_Her mother sat beside the father, head in the palms of her hands, crying. The father's back was burnt and bloody, with ashes covering him._

_''MUMMY! DADDY!'' she ran down to them, her mother looked up, '' n-no''._

_''mummy! hat happened to daddy'' a tear ran down her cheeks, ''daddy, daddy get u-'' she froze, she knew what was wrong._

_''Mummy, whats happening''._

_''Lucy, you need to go!'' her mother held her in a hug, ''N-no! I'm not leaving you mummy'', Lucy's mother looked at her, tears streaming down her face, ''Lucy, he won't stop until we're gone, they don't accept our kind anymore, lucy you need to run, run as fast as you can, leave this place and don't look back!"._

_Lucy's eye's widened, her mother wanted her to leave her, no, this can't be happening, ''I can't leave you'', ''LUCY!'' she looked up to her mother, ''please, I don't want you to die''._

_As much as she didn't want to, her mother would not accept her death to be like this. So she ran, this time she really saw it, no buildings stood tall anymore and she saw no life, no life at all._

_Lucy ran up a hill and looked over the town, it didn't even look like a town anymore._

_She heard another roar, why another, hasn't their all ready been enough. No, apparently not, the giant dragon slowly flew over the town, then in one swift move, He blew down all the fire he could get. It all nearly covered the whole town. _

_Once the fire was gone, tears streamed down her face, It looked like nothing had been their, it just looks like a bad bush fire._

The teenage blonde opened her eye's, she hated remembering that day, the day the dragon came to her town and destroyed it, he destroyed it because it was a town for wolves.

She always knew that people hated her kind, she never knew why, but, to go to such lengths, to wipe out a village, they took it to far.

It's been 10 years since that day, and she has been training, alone, after all, if anyone knew she was a wolf, their was a high chance she would get killed.

Lucy had been around the towns of magnolia, when she found out where the dragons lived.

Believe it or not, she live in a forest, and beside that forest was a castle-like house, and in that house lived those stupid dragons.

She didn't know how and she didn't know who, but she did know that it would be today, and she knew that against 3 dragons, it would be difficult, but today, luck was on her side. Even if she did get captured, night would eventually come, and tonight... it was a full moon. So either way, she would hurt at least one of them.

She grinned and climbed a tree that over looked their castle, ''This is gonna be fun...''.

Lucy began to hear music, and the sounds of yelling and cheering, ''They're having a party... _oh shit, _it looks like half the towns their, it's gonna be hard to find a way to get to them without the towns people seeing'' she grinned, ''but I'll find a way''

_A 8-year-old pink haired boy slept in his bed, until he heared loud bangs on his door, ''Natsu! get up", ''Mmmm, 5 more minutes dad''. Igneel kicked the door open and picked up the little boy, ''nope, we've gotta go, now''._

_''Wah! dad! put me down!'' Igneel chuckled and placed natsu on the ground, ''Is gajeel coming'' (I'm not having wendy because she would be way to young right now) ''No, the concil wants this job to be completed with fire''_

_Natsu looked up at the man as they walked out the castle-like house, ''Huh, whats the job''._

_''We have to exterminate a town'' Natsu's eye's widened in horror, ''Y-you mean like, kill everyone'' Nats choked out the last words, ''Yes'' igneel said emotionless, ''Why!''_

_''Because it's a town of those disgusting wolf people'', was that really the reason they had to kill them, because they were wolves, to be truthful, natsualways liked wolves, even though he never actually met one or seen one, he had only heard of them, he thinks it's awesome how they turn into an animal, even though he can turn into a dragon, The towns people always say how deadly and scary wolves are so he wanted to meet one, but that day never has come, and for all he know's, never will._

_''So!, why are we going to kill them just because of that'' Igneel looked down at the boy, ''Because the wolves have been getting deadly, the people who live in that town are killing innocent people of magnolia, the council only wants whats best for the city, and whats best right now it destroying the city''._

_Natsu looked around, his father told him to watch, so he would know what to do. In a mater of seconds, the town was up in flames, people were screaming and running...and.. dieing._

_Natsu saw his father land on the ground, and then slowly breath in, then breathe out... fire, that is. He saw many people run, but when the people started to clear up, he saw a little blond girl staring wide-eyed at the fire._

_He couldn't just watch her die, even though he knew she would die either way, he couldn't sit still, so he ran to her, and pushed her out the way. When Natsu looked at the little girl, he saw that she was badly hurt and that she had been crying._

_He let go of her, then ran down to his father. _

_They were both flying in the sky, hovering over the destroyed town, Natsu was wondering what igneel was doing, because the town was already as destroyed as it. _

_But that mustn't have been good enough, igneel blew out fire, so much of it, and it covered the town, when the fire was gone, so was the town._

**In this story, the dragons did disappear.**

The pink haired teen woke up in his bed, damn he hated having that dream, ever since that day, he goes to sleep with that memory, he hasn't had one peaceful night since.

He walked down the stairs and to the fridge, when he opened it, he was greeted with nothing, ''Damn, GAJEEL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE-'', ''WENDY WENT TO GET SOME MORE SO SHUT UP!''

Natsu was about to start a fight with gajeel but wendy came in with the heavenly food, ''Good morning natsu'' Wendy said and smiled, '' 'morning wendy'' he grinned and began to dig threw the shopping bags.

''Hey, whats all this party stuff for'' When natsu said that, gajeel walked up and started to look through the shopping items, ''Oh, the towns people want to have a party today, because todays the day you and igneel destroyed that town, and helped magnolia''.

Natsu's smile went away, ''Oh, really'' Gajeel slapped natsu on the back, ''Don't worry about it, you saved the town from having a bunch of muts running around and chewing of people's heads'' Gajeel laughed and walked away.

''Gajeel, where are you going! I need help!'' wendy yelled, ''Don't worry, I'll come back down, I've just gotta get dressed into something better than this'' he looked down at what he was wearing, ''You llllliiiiiiike her'', ''SHUT UP HAPPY!''.

''Boys are so idiotic'' Wendy laughed at her white cat, ''Charle, I'm sure that's not true, tight natsu?'' Natsu chuckled, ''I don't know wendy, we're all pretty idiotic... but I'm sure you don't think that about romeo'' Natsu laughed as he saw his little sister start to blush

**They aren't really brother's and sister's, but since they're all dragons, and they were raised together, they just treat each other that way.**

''You llllliiiiike him'', ''Happy, lily, please don't do that!''

**that was longer than I thought... and sadder :(**

**But what will happen next chapter, will she get caught! will they beat her! will she use the full moon to her advantage!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**xD**


	2. The last wolf

Chapter 2- The last wolf

**Hi people! thank you for favouring and following and reviews, thank you everyone ^-^**

**Geeze, i got stuck on magic abilities, so i had to go onto the fairy tail wiki to see who's magic could do what (and yes, it's a real thing)**

She jumped down onto the ground and laned on all fours, ''It's time''. She stood and began to run, while running she changed into a wolf.

She put her head up so it was facing the sky, and let out a long howl.

Natsu's head snapped up towards the forest. ''Natsu, did you hear something'' Lissana asked , ''no, nothing''. He took her back to the group with erza, gray, levy, cana, wendy, gajeel, romeo and loke.

Natsu walked up to gajeel and wendy, and pulled them away from the group, ''did you guys hear it to'' he whispered to the so no one would hear, ''yeah, it couldn't be a, wolf...could it?'' wendy looked up to her older brother's, ''I don't know, natsu said tht they completely wiped out that town, there shouldn't be any wolves, human or not.'' Gajeel said and looked to natsu, ''Maybe, just maybe... we should look around a bit just to be sure, if there _really is_ a _wolf_ around here, we wouldn't want the towns people to find it''.

Wendy and Gajeel nodded, they then went looking around the castle, natsu went to the back where the party wasn't, gajeel stayed at the front of the party, looking in the forest, while wendy walked around the people in the party.

Lucy slowly walked around the castle ( i don't know if i should just call it a house or a castle...so i just called it a castle ^-^ ), being careful to make sure no one saw her.

She knew that her howl was quiet, but not to quiet for those over grown lizards to hear (hah!).

She kept walking until she saw him, one of the dragons.

If she wasn't a wolf, and if she hadn't known the scent, then he would look like any normal person, just a guy with a red t-shirt, black jeans, jogger's, scarf. he looked completely normal... well... except for his pink hair...

He was looking into the forest, and lucky for her, it was away from the party.

Lucy slowly walked out of the shadows, she let out a low and deadly growl. Natsu spun around and game face to face with a blonde, rather large, wolf (and when i say large, i don't mean fat).

''...shit...''.

the beast jumped towards natsu, luckily natsu moved out-of-the-way quick enough so the wolf didn't tear into his chest, but that didn't stop Lucy from getting a good claw of his shoulder.

Natsu held his bleeding shoulder, when people said wolves were dangerous, they weren't kidding, and he swears that he can see the wolf smirking.

Gajeel and Wendy heared the growl and ran to where natsu is, ''It's a... wolf'' wendy said looking at it, ''Wendy, go back and don't come back here until you see us come out'' Wendy nodded and slowly walked back.

''Natsu! this isn't some kind of sick trick is it!'' Lucy ran towards gajeel and tackled him to the ground, ''does that answer your question'' now gajeel swears he can hear natsu smirking.

''Iron Dragon's Club!'' Gajeels arm turned into a large steel club, and he nocked the wolf of him. ''I've always been more of a cat person'' gajeel said them smirked, then earned a claw on his right leg from the wolf.

''OW! shit! that hurt!'' natsu began to laugh his head of, ''BAHAHAHA! that's what ya' get for being to cocky!", ''shut up!''.

Lucy was dodging all the kicks and punches natsu's used, but was sometimes hit by gajeel's magic. But that never stopped her from clawing and biting the both of them.

''NATSU! you haven't used magic once! what the hell are you doing!'' gajeel yelled to natsu, ''I just wanted to see exactly how strong this wolf is'', ''Well stop looking and start-'' Gajeel was pushed to the ground when the wolf rammed against his legs, causing him to fall back.

The blonde wolf looked below her to see the face of the dragon, she snarled an was about to claw his face when.

Fire separated the wolf from gajeel, and as soon as lucy saw the fire, she started to slowly back away and whimper.

Gajeel stood and eyed the wolf, ''So it doesn't like fire'' Natsu trapped the wolf by making walls of fire appear around her.

Natsu walked through the fire and bent down to be at level with the wolf, although that wasn't needed.

The wolf transformed into a 17 year old blonde girl. She looked down at him with a serious expression, but he could still see the fear.

''Ohh, so it's a wolf girl'' gajeel said as he looked at her, ''what do ya' think we should do, natsu''.

Natsu looked down to the blonde, ''take her inside''

**Psssssst, hey yeah you, over here!, i told you that they live in a castle-liike house, so the castle has cells and all in it.**

''Huh, why'' Gajeel looked to natsu, ''Beceause, she's probably the last wolf we'll ever see, and she'll get killed if we give her to the council, and who know's what'll happen if the towns people see her''. Gajeel frowned at natsu, ''what'll happen if she gets a hold of wendy, wendy could get seriously hurt'', ''don't worry, we'll keep her in the cells, she won't be able to get through there''' gajeel sighed, ''I guess you might be right...for once''.

''HEY!'', ''just shut up and get her'' natsu took away the fire then turned back to Lucy and put her hans behind her back, making sure she didn't run of, but this time, he knew he saw her smirking.

They walked threw the party and somehow, (don't know how) they were unnoticed.

Once they reached the door, they quietly walked inside, ''Natsu, gajeel, is that you'' wendy came out of the kitchen with erza and gray, ''What are you guys doing in here!'' gajeel said as he quickly stood in front of the blond, ''We're helping levy get some things for the party, but more importantly, who's the girl'' Erza said and stood up to gajeel.

''Uh, she's um, uh... what girl'' he nervously laughed, ''Gajeel~ tell me or I'll tell levy that your making out with some blond girl'' erza said, ''NO!''

''Natsu who is she'' gray said, all eye's went to natsu, well he was the one holding her...

Lucy kicked natsu in the stomach so he let go of her, which he did, she stood forward towards wendy, erza and gray, ''Lucy heartfillia'' Lucy bowed, ''hmmm, well, lucy, why are you here''.

Lucy straightened and grinned, ''Because I attempted to kill these two dragons, but my plans back fired thanks to this so called natsu, now he takes pitty upon me and has decided not to give me to the council'' As she spoke, the smirk never left her face, and she left everyone frozen, ''Why would you want to kill them'' wendy walked forward.

Lucy's smirk immediately turned into a frown as levy walked forward, she bent down to wendy's side, ''we all have our reasons, but you shouldn't worry about them right now, you should worry about your self some more from now on'' her frown turned into a smirk again.

Wendy backed. Natsu stood in front of Lucy and lit his hand on fire. Lucy immediately jumped backwards in fear and landed on her back. ''That's enough'' Gajeel picked lucy up by the wrist and then began to walk to the cells, with her still in his hold.

''It's getting late, I'm going home'' gray said as he walked out the door, ''yeah, same'' erza said as she followed gray, ''I'll go and announce that the party's over'' wendy said in a quiet voice.

''Natsu, who is she, any normal person wouldn't just try to kill a dragon, heck, people love dragons'' Erza said and walked up to natsu, ''Well... she's a.. wolf'' everyone froze, ''B-but I thought you and igneel killed them all'' Gray said, ''So did I... but somehow she lived''.

Lucy sat in the dark cell, she layed on her back, on the ground, looking through the barred window, to be honest, she knew that she would get caught, she was against to dragons, but she didn't mind the fact that she was caught, because the moon was almost up.

**Geeeze I'm done again, and O-oooo, she's caught but it's a full moon, who will she hurt, and how badly (knowing me, no one will die). It would be awesome if you could review...please... oh fine.**


	3. Red eye's

Chapter 3- Red eyes

**Just wanna tell you something, Lucy is **_**not**_** a were wolf, she turns into a wolf completely! ad when it's a full moon she just get's crazy strong!**

It's been about half an hour since lucy's been captured, and the moon was almost up.

''Wendy, we're gonna go and ask this lucy girl some questions, ok'' natsu said looking down at wendy, ''O-ok'' wendy hesitated a bit, there was just something that she didn't like about the idea of being left alone with the wolf girl in their home.

Natsu and Gajeel walked down the cells and walked to see Lucy standing in the middle of the cell looking up at the sky through the window.

''What is she doing'' Natsu whispered to gajeel and gajeel shrugged, ''Aren't the stars beautiful'' she turned around and faced them, ''W-what's rong with your eye's'' gajeel said raising an eyebrow, and then natsu saw it to.

Her eye's still had that same warm chocolate-brown, but a red colour swirled around in them.

Her eyebrows narrowed and she smirked. Lucy walked closer to the bars of the cell, taking slow steps, ''You'll figure that out soon''

''So, Lucy'' lucy turned her head to natsu, ''why do you not like dragon's, and why did you try to... kill us''. Lucy's smirk turned into a frown, ''Let's just say that when I was a child, I met a dragon in person, but it wasn't a nice meeting, so that's when I figured out that dragon's are deadly murderer's'' she hissed.

Gajeel took a hold of her shirt and pulled her closer to his face and he growled, ''Wanna say that again?''.

Lucy's frown turned into a smirk, ''It's time''

Gajeel looked at her and natsu eye's looked threw the window, and that's when he figured out why she didn't care that she was caught, why that smirk never left her face, why she was looking out the window.

''..shit..'' Natsu tackled gajeel to the ground, ''What the hell-''

Lucy howled at the moon then snaped her head to natsu and gajeel, then, in a split second she turned into a wolf.

But it looked different, it was larger than before, it's eye's are a firey red, it's fur is a bright gold, and it looked... deadlier.

The wolf rammed at the bars and knocked them down, and instead of attacking natsu and gajeel, she ran to the stair's .

''Oh god no... WENDY!'' natsu and gajeel stood and ran to where the wolf ran to.

Lucy ran up the stairs, ''Natsu, gajeel, is that yo-'' Wendy froze when he saw the wolf looking straight at her.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but she was completely frozen.

The beast lunged to her and tackled wendy to the ground, a claw digging into her shoulder.

Natsu and Gajeel ran up the stairs, ''WENDY!", ''GET OF HER''.

The golden wolf looked straight at wendy, oh how she hated dragon's, if she could have it her way, she would personally exterminate all the dragons in the world.

But looking at wendy now, she couldn't kill her, she was just a little girl, she was crying, calling out for someone to help her, calling out her brother's name's, pleading to the wolf to let her live.

Lucy saw that her claws had dug into the little girls skin, drawing a lot of blood out of her body.

Natsu and Gajeel saw the wolf raise its paw, they couldn't believe it, their little sister would get killed, right here and know.

But instead of killing her the wolf jumped of wendy, natsu and gajeel ran to the wolf to try to kill it, but the wolf just bit natsu, and clawed gajeel and they both fell to the ground.

Wendy shakily stood and started to back away from the wolf, hoping that it would just leave, but it didn't.

The wolf snapped its head back to wendy and walked to her.

The wolf bit on some of wendy's shirt and started to pull her towards the door, but wendy struggled and kicked the wolf's jaw.

Lucy let go of her shirt and stared at wendy, '_Fucking dragons'_ she thought to herself.

The wolf turned into a human girl, Lucy, but that didn't stop wnedy from being terrified.

Lucy took ahold of wendy's hand and tried to pull her to the door, but wendy kicked her shin.

So lucy dicided to just pick up wendy bridal style, that way she couldn't kick her.

Gajeel and Natsu looked up to see wendy struggling to get out of Lucy's hold, and Lucy walking out of the house.

They stood and began to chase the wolf girl, Lucy heared them and started to run, and boy was she fast.

Wendy closed her eye's because it was kinda scary how fast she was going. When she felt the speed stop, she opened her eye's and saw that they were in the forest, Lucy bent down and released wendy on the ground so she was sitting against a tree.

Wendy attempted to stand and run away, ''Don't go away, stay there'' when Lucy looked at her with those bright red eyes she couldn't move, she was froen again and she didn't know why.

Lucy grinned and turned, oh how she loved her red eyes at a full moon, she could make people do what ever she wanted~.

She looked up a tall tree and saw what she wanted, it was a bright yellow flower, with a tint of back in the middle.

Lucy ran up to the tree and jumped, her jump wasn't big enough to reach the top of a tree, she only jumped about 2 and a half metre's, she had to climb the rest.

Natsu and Gajeel followed the wolf, although she was fast, she wasn't fast enough, they went through the forest and then found wendy lookig at a tree and sitting.

''Wendy! come on, hurry!, we've gotta go'' Gajeel said, ''I can't, I want to, but I can't '', Natsu bent down to levy and saw that her eye's had the colour of red swirling around, '' shit, that wolf did something to you'' Gajeel bent down and saw the red in wendy's eyes as well.

Natsu picked up wendy so he could take her back hom, but when they were walking, Lucy dropped in front of him with some flower's in her hand.

''Drop. her'' and it was the same for natsu as it was for wendy, those red eye's seemed to look into his soul, and as much as he didn't want to, he gently placed wnedy on the ground.

''What the fuck are you doing!'' gajeel yelled, ''Stay still'' Lucy said to gajeel, using her red eye's on him.

Lucy picked up wendy so she was standing, she snapped the flower's and a liquid came out.

''This is going to sting a little'' Lucy rubbed the liquid on wendy's injuries, and in a few seconds, they began to close up.

Once she had finished healing wendy's injuries she stood and snapped her finger's, then the red went away from gajeel's, wendy's and natsu's eye's.

''W-what the hell'', ''And your still here, why?'' Lucy walked of with a frown on her face.

Natsu picked up wendy, and they ran to the castle-like house.

''Wendy, are you ok'' Gajeel said looking at her, ''Y-yeah, I am now'' Wendy looked to where her skin had been bleeding, and saw that the cut was gone.

Natsu looked threw the window and heard a howl, and for some reason he chuckled and smiled at the sound.

''I'll have to thank her tomorrow'' he whispered to himself

**I am done once more, and when i was doing the spelling check i noticed that instead of saying 'looking threw the window' i said 'looking threw the mirror**'** both times!**

**pweaseeee revie :3**


	4. The offer

Chapter 4- The Offer

**I'm back, mwahahaha!... I'm running out of things to say -.-''**

''ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, THAT _MUT_ ALMOST KILLED WENDY! AND NOW YOU WANT TO INVITE HER TO STAY HERE'' Gajeel yelled to natsu, ''But gajeel, she didn't, and she healed me'' Wendy said trying to calm him down.

''Come on gajeel, have a heart'' Natsu said, ''I would if she had one!'' Gajeel glared at him, ''If she didn't, she would have killed wendy straight away, but she didn't'' Natsu said, Gajeel growled, ''Fine, but if she lays a hand on anyone, the name Lucy will meen a corpse''. Natsu flinched.

''H-hey, why don't we play a game, I know, why don't we play tiggy'' Both boys looked down to wendy, ''Yeah ok, you in gajeel'' Gajeel sighed and nodded.

Lucy sat on the branch of a, pretty tall tree, eating a apple, ''what the hell was I thinking yesterday, I could have killed her... so why didn't I?'' Lucy sighed, ''Your an idiot Lucy''.

''Catch me if you can!'' Lucy almost fell out of the tree at hearing those words, ''S-hit, it's her''.

Lucy looked down to see Wendy running with gajeel and natsu chasing after them. After seeing all of them, she really did fall out the tree, but luckily she had fast reflexes and grabbed the branch.

Natsu stopped running, '_What's that smell...' _ the other's stopped running and looked at natsu, ''Do you guys smell that'' They started to smell the air, 'It's...' wendy said, ''That muts near'' gajeel growled.

During this Lucy was climbing the tree and trying to get her balance. After she heard them saying that they smelled her she almost had a heart attack.

Natsu looked up ad saw lucy taking deep breaths and holding her heart area while sitting on a branch of a tree. Natsu smirked, ''I know your up their''.

This time, Lucy fell, for real. ''KYA!''

Natsu ran for lucy and caught her in his arm, ''You can open your eye's now'' Lucy slowly opened her eye's and saw natsu, she jumped out of his hold and turned into a blond wolf with brown eye's.

''Really, _you_ don't trust _us_'' Gajeel said glaring at Lucy while she growled at him.

''We wanna ask you something, so can you turn back to normal'' Natsu only got a growl in response, ''I take it that you're not going to'' The wolf shook its head. Natsu sighed, ''We are giving you an offer'' Lucy tilted her head, ''I guess it's a thanks for healing wendy, we are aking if you would like to stay at our house''.

Lucy's brown eye's widened, '_Is he a fucking idiot! I'm the reason wendy needed healing, and why the hell would I even want to stay at the dragons house, I want to kill them so why think I would stay at their house!?'._

'Don't you think it'll be better if you stay with us Lucy'' Wendy said, ''If anyone ever finds you... They'll kill you!' she sai taking a step closer to Lucy.

'_Pffft, I'll be fine here, no stupid towns people, or the stupid council will find me!'_ She thought to herself, and as if just to prove her wrong, a girl with short white hair and deep blue eye's came through the forest looking for natsu.

''Natsu!, I finally found you!" lissana ran up to natsu and hugged him.

Wendy and Gajeel tried their best to hide Lucy behind them, and for some reason they thought it worked...that is... until they heard lissana scream.

''IS THAT A WOLF!'' Lissana yelled pointing at Lucy, ''QUICK, SOMEONE TELL THE COUNCIL!''.

Lucy twitched and turned into her human form, and walked straight to lissana, with a deadly face.

''W-what are you guys doing! don't just stand there! kill it or call the council!''.

Lucy walked up to lissana, ''Two things'' Lucy put up two finger, ''Number 1'' She held up the one finger, ''I am not an _it_, I am a fucking human, or if you prefer it, I'm a wolf'', Lucy held up two fingers, ''Second, If you so much as tell anyone that you saw a wolf, I will make it my personal mission to find you and rip out your heart with my own, bare _claws._''

''And you don't want to know what this wolf will do to you if you tell the fuucking _council_'' She hissed, ''Do I make myself clear'' Lissana nodded at a ubelieveable speed.

Lucy turned to natsu, ''And as for your offer, why the hell would I accept, and why the hell would you want me to if I tried to kill your little friend over there!'' she yelled and pointed to wendy.

''Because you have a heart lucy, you healed me, we know that your really seet and kind'' Wendy said and walked closer.

Lucy laughed, ''You really don't get it do you! I may have seemed to have a heart before, but trust me when I say this, my heart was lost a long time ago, right now I'm nothing close to sweet and kind!''.

''Lucy, we could help you, we co-'' Natsu was cut of when Lucy started to laugh again, ''_YOU_! _YOU_ HELP _ME!_''

''Your a real idiot natsu, how could you help me when your the reason I'm like this in the first place'' Her voice went from yelling to calm.

''What do you mean?'' Lissana said, lucy smirked, '' Ten years ago natsu, remember _real_ hard, you and your father destroyed my town, you destroyed my family, you destroyed any happiness I ever had''

Natsu's eye's went wide, ''It's kinda funny, natsu, you might actually be a part of the reason I'm here right now'' All eye's went to natsu, ''What does she mean by that, natsu'' gajeel said, ''Ohh, so you haven't told them'', ''Told us what?'', Lucy's smirk went wider, ''Natsu saved me ten years ago when I was about to be burnt to a crisp, I guess he felt some sympathy for the little crying girl looking for her parents, but that sympathy must have disappeared by the time your dad did the final blow''.

''But how, how did you escape'', ''I ended up finding my parents and I talked to them, well my mother, because unfortunatly my father was dead before I could say goodbye, and I did the unthinkable'' Tears started to fall down Lucy's cheek, ''I had run and leave my mother behind! and then later watch as that over grown lizard destroyed my city and everyone I ever loved!''

''Lucy-'', ''Just, just don't, I've had seen enough of you already'' Lucy turned into a wolf and ran away.

**Later that day **

Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and wendy sat in the lunge room of the dragon's home.

Gray, Juvia, Levy and Erza were told of what had happened between the dragons and the wolf and now everyone had a sad expression on their faces and they just sat or layed down.

''When it comes from the only survivor's view... it's really depressing'' Gray said, ''Oh really, I thought the story of having your whole town burnt along with everyone you ever loved would be a good thing'' Natsu said sarcastically.

Levy looked around, ''Well if all you guys are going to do is sit around feeling sorry for her, then I'm going to be the one to actually go and talk to her!'' levy stood.

''Ah, I don't think that'll be a good idea shrimp, she could easily tear you to shreds'' Gajeel said looking to levy, ''Then we'll come'' The girls stood, the guys sighed, ''Fine, knock your self out''.

**O-oooo, now the girls are gonna go talk to Lucy, but dont worry! lucy's not gonna be mean and deadly to the girls!**

**please review!**


	5. Agreement

Chapter 5- Agreement

**Oh what's gonna happen when the girls talk to Lucy, read and find out!... if you dare...**

''Hey wendy, can you smell her yet'' Erza said to wendy, ''Umm... oh I found her'' wendy ran of into the forest with the other's following.

They all slowly walked up to a tree where a blonde wolf layed sleeping, ''How could people think her kinds scary, they're cute!'' Levy said as she began to walk towards the sleeping blonde.

She took one more step and the wolf growled causing levy to jump back, ''I-it growled!'' Levy said while pointing at the wolf, ''Actually levy, that was your stomach...''Juvia said, ''Oh...''.

''Well, are we going to wake her'' Erza said. Everyone looked to erza, ''You can wake her, erza''.

Erza slowly walked towards the wolf and took out a sword ( really erza... a sword -.-'' ) She started to poke the sleeping wolf until it snapped open its eye's, bit down onto erza's sword and bit it in half.

Everyone starred at the wolf, ''Whoa...'' Levy said.

Levy began to walk forward and the wolf growled the whole time. But the wolves eye's locked onto something and she stopped growling.

''W-what's she looking at?'' Wendy said, Levy looked around her and saw that she held a book in her hand, ''Is she staring at the book?" Erza said. The wolf got up and walked to Levy, who stood perfectly still, Lucy circled Levy and stopped and stared at the book in her hand.

Levy squealed, ''KYAAAA! SHE LOVES BOOKS!''.

**With The Guys.**

Gajeel and Natsu both looked at each other, ''Did you hear that'' Natsu said and gajeel nodded, ''H-hear what'' Gray said, ''Levy just yelled'' Gajeel said.

Gray, natsu and gajeel all stood and ran to where the scream was in fear that the wolf had hurt one of them.

**Back with the girls.**

''Do you like books lucy!'' Levy said, the wolf smiled and nodded, ''Well, it's not how we thought we'd communicate, but it still works!'' Erza said as the girls walked over to the tree that lucy was once sleeping at, Lucy tilted her head, ''You said you like books, then let's talk about them and maybe we can read this one!'' levy said as she held her hand up with the book.

Lucy smiled and began to walk over, but while she was walking over gajeel tackled her. ( -.-'' )

Lucy stood and turned into a human girl, ''WHAT THE FUCK!'' She yelled at him, ''You hurt levy!'' Gajeel yelled.

Levy walked up to Gajeel, ''Do I look hurt!'' Gajeel looked down at her, ''But you... you screamed?''.

''Did it sound like a scream of pain! I was happy!'' Levy said. Gajeel looked over to lucy, ''So you didn't...'' Lucy shook her head and turned back into a wolf.

''I told you not to take things head on'' Gray sighed, ''Shut up!''.

Lucy walked over to gajeel and bit him on the leg, ''OW!'' Natsu started to laugh, ''Hey don't laugh! she has sharp teeth!''.

Lucy began to walk away, ''Wait Lucy! can you come back!'' Wendy yelled out to her, lucy looked behind her shoulder and nodded.

About a minute passed and everyone were waiting for lucy to return, when lucy came back she was dragging a bag in her mouth.

''What's that?'' Gray said. Lucy dragged the bag to the middle and let go of it. Natsu walked forward and looked at what was inside the bag, it was fruit, ''Alright! food!'' Natsu took out an apple and started to eat it.

Lucy turned back into a human and took an apple as well.

Now they all sat talking, but if either natsu or gajeel talked or asked something she would growl and glare at them.

''Lucy, it would be better if you stayed with wendy, gajeel and natsu'' Levy said, ''Juvia agree's, if someone else found out you were here, things could get bad...'' Juvia said. ''I'll be fine, I'm a wolf, I can sence if people are coming or not'' Lucy said, ''Well what happened to that when Lissana came'' Gajeel mumbled.

''Please Lucy, we're all concerned for your safety'' Erza said, ''And you won't be alone with just gajeel and natsu, I'll be there to'' Wendy said.

Lucy groaned and glanced at natsu to see him grinning at her

Lucy sighed, ''...ok...''.

Natsu stood, ''Great! now it's getting late let's go!''. He walked over to Lucy and put her over his shoulder.

''H-hey, PUT ME DOWN!''

**Ahhh, i had to have that ending, and she's living with them now, i wonder if she will be able to handle it, heh heh -.-''**


	6. STUPID!

Chapter 6- STUPID!

**AH! I watched all the paranormal activity movies, and now i have wet and blood shot eyes and a fear of being dragged out of my bed! and it doesn't help that my dads been working late shifts all the time, so i'm being left alone at 10.30 pm, its scary .**

When natsu wouldn't listen to her lucy growled and turned into her wolf form so natsu fell and lucy landed on top of him. Lucy looked at him then walked of to Wendy (the others went home). ''Your not good with girls, natsu'' Gajeel said, ''WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? AND HOW ARE YOU ANY DIFFERENT!'' natsu yelled and I swear there was steam coming out of his ears...

''You ok lucy?'' Wendy asked the blonde wolf by her side, Lucy frowned and nodded. ''Don't worry, I'll be here with you''.

When Lucy walked into their house, she noticed how huge it was! She didn't really care about the house when she was first in their house, because well, she was to busy planning on killing them, and if they tried anything funny, that idea will pop back into her head.

''Natsu, where's Lucy going to sleep?'' Wendy asked natsu, ''Hmm, now that you think of it, I don't know'' He looked over to Lucy and watched her as she jumped up onto the couch and curled up into a ball, ''But I don't think she really cares about that...''

**Time skip to 1:44 am!**

_Red, the colour was everywhere, it was the colour of all the fire she saw, the colour of the blood she saw surrounding all the innocent people, the colour of the giant dragon that destroyed her town.._

Lucy snapped her eye's open, oh how she hated that dream, she jumped of the couch and walked to the door, opening by turning back into a human then she turned back into a wolf. Lucy looked up to the nights sky and howled to the moon.

''You know, you shouldn't do that, it could get the council suspicious'' Lucy turned her head to see Natsu, she growled at him. ''Whoa there, settle down'' He laughed and pat the wolfs head.

Lucy turned into her human form the sat cross-legged on the grass, ''Why, why'd you do it?'' Natsu avoided her gaze, what was he ment to say, 'I did it with my dad because the council told us to, so we did as told ad burnt down your town and killed everyone who was living there, I'm sorry you survived?' No he couldn't say that!.. but he was a bit sorry that she survived, sure dying would have brought pain, but for all those years she's lived alone, knowing she can't go back, knowing she won't be accepted for who she is.

''Because wolves became a threat so we were told to exterminate the town to save lives of other people'' He looked into Lucy's eye's and saw them boiling with anger, ''Are you kidding me!? Do you know how many people lived there, mother's, father's, men, women, children for gods sake! I doubt that every one of those people who suffered a horrible death we're killing people! Now, I'm sorry that our kind were getting out of hand and killing some people, but how the hell does that give you and your fucking council the right to murder everyone who lived there!? You know, about a quarter of the people who lived there were human!''

Her words stung, but she was right, how did the council and the dragons have a right to do such a thing, really, they're worse than the wolves that killed people, much worse. ''Lucy-'', ''Just, don't worry about it, I'm going for a walk'', she stood and walked into the forest.

**In the after noon!**

!BAM!

''How could you make her run away!?'' Erza said after hitting natsu, ''She didn't run away, she said she was going for a walk'' Natsu said while backing away from the red-haired demon, ''ho takes walks that last 10 hours!?'' Gray yelled, ''Well obviously her!.

''GUYS STOP IT!'' Levy yelled and everyone jumped back, ''You ok shrimp?" Gajeel said and slowly walked to levy, levy glared at them, ''I believe that lu-chan will come back, and wendy's been trying to say something FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES!'' All eye's went to wendy, ''T-thanks levy'', ''No worries wendy'' Levy went to her usual happy self.

''What is it?'' Erza asked, ''gajeel and natsu, can't you smell that, it smells like wolf, and it's been here for around 15 minutes'' Gajeel and natsu started to smell for the scent of wolf, ''Your right! but where is she?'' Natsu said while running around the house, ''Hey, wait... can you guys hear that?'' Gray asked.

They all stayed quiet...then they heard it, someone was scratching on their door. They all ran to the door and opened it. They looked down and saw a blonde wolf sitting and looking up at them.

''Lucy?'' Wendy said and the wolf nodded, ''Why didn't you change back into a human then come inside'' Gray said and Lucy sweat dropped.

**FLASHBACK!**

_''Stipid council! stupid natsu! stupid igneel! STUPID OVER GROWN LIZARDS!'' Lucy yelled then punched the tree closest to her. When she punched the tree something fell out of it then hit her in the head._

_Lucy looked down at what hit her head, she saw a small round fruit, it ws purple with orange leaves on the stem. ''Huh, never seen this fruit before, I wonder if it's eatable'' She wondered out loud, Lucy picked it up and looked at it._

_'No Lucy! you don't even know what this fruit can do! It could kill you!...But what if it taste really nice...meh, I'll never know until I try it' She thought to herself and she took a bite out of the strange fruit._

_**-.-'' Oh Lucy, you should know not to eat food that you've never seen before, you don't know what it could do.**_

_After swallowing, she turned into a wolf, 'What the, why am I a wolf!?' She thought to herself. Lucy tried, and tried, and tried to turn back into a human, but it wouldn't work, 'The stupid fruit made it so I can't turn human! ARGH! STUPID RANDOM PURPLE FRUITS!' She yelled in her mind. _

_Lucy sighed and decided to go back to the dragon's house, maybe they knew what it was._

_When she got to the house...there was only one little problem... _

_Lucy looked up at the door handle, 'How am I going to do this?'she thought to herself, 'I don't know how! But I'm going to do it!'_

_**Ten minutes later!**_

_'I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!' She decided in her head. _

_Lucy tried so many times to reach the handle, and she could sometimes get it but she would always slip, or not grip hard enough, 'I miss my thumbs!'._

_Lucy thought on how she would get in, and she hated the idea but it was the only way... she started to scratch on the door like some house dog that got sent outside... and she did it for about 5 minutes!_

**End of flash back!**

''Because I ate some purple fruit, and now I can't turn back!'' was what she planned to say, but the words only came out as growls and barks.

''Uh...what?'' Natsu said. Lucy collapsed onto the ground, 'How am I supposed to do this!?'

*CLICK*

'If I can't tell them I'll show them!' She stood then ran into natsu's legs so he fell onto her back, then ran into the forest with the other's following.

''What are you doing luce!?'' Natsu asked while hugging onto the _very_ fast wolf, but he only got a bark in return, ''Oh, that's right'' He said to himself.

''Where's she going!?'' Erza yelled, ''I don't know, but I doubt she only wats natsu!'' Gray yelled.

When Lucy stopped she was in front of a tree and the other's caught up. ''What's she doing'' Gajeel said. Lucy looked up the tree, then slammed her body into the trunk. ''IS SHE AN IDIOT!'' Natsu said.

When she walked away a purple fruit fell out of the tree. She moved it to where everyone could see with her nose. She sat in front of it and looked at the fruit, then to everyone else, and kept repeating that action.

''What are you trying to say Lu-chan'' Levy said. Lucy pointed to the fruit with her paw, then stood and went in a circle, to try to explain. ''Maybe she's saying that the fruit does somethig'' Gajeel said, Lucy nodded.

''Well, who's gonna try the fruit to see what it does'' Gray said.

Lucy's smile disappeared and she collapsed onto the ground, 'no!'

''I'll do it!'' Natsu said as he took the fruit, Lucy tried to warn him, but only barks came out.

He took a bite then swollowed, once he swallowed, the pink haired natsu was replaced by a large, red dragon. It was a little hard for everyone to move quick enough so he didn't flatten them.

'EH! WHY AM I A DRAGON!?' he tried to turn back into a human, many, many times, but it didn't work. Natsu let out a loud roar in frustration, ''SHUT UP NATSU! YOU'RE LOUD!'' Gray yelled. Natsu bent his head down to gray and growled at him.

Lucy didn't really think it would be a good idea for gray to fight with a dragon, so she decided to stop the fight...by bitting onto natsu's tail.

Natsu snapped at his head to see Lucy and his bleeding tail, he narrowed his eyebrows and looked to lucy.

Lucy looked up into his red eye's and Natsu looked into her brown eye's. Lucy got annoyed with the staring contest, so she barcked in his face, many times. Natsu growled at the barking wolf. Now they we're in another contest...

''Are they seriously fighting right now...''Gray said, ''Seems like it...''.

''Why did she bite me!?'' Natsu said to himself, ''Because you would've killed gray!'' Natsu slowly turned his head to the wolf, ''Did...did you understand me?'', ''Yes... wait! yes I did!...why can I?'' Lucy tilted her head.

''Can they... understand each other?'' Erza said, ''Seems like it...''.

Levy walked over to the fruit and picked it up, ''Guys!'' Everyone looked to levy, ''This fruits called Junie (ha! it's not real, just to let you know!..couldn't think of anything...), and it makes you show your true form once you eat it''.

''How long are they going to be stuck like that'' Wendy said, ''It takes around an hour for it to ware of...''

*BARK* *ROAR*

''IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU TWO WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO EAT IT!'' Levy yelled and the dragon and wolf shut up.

''What do we do now...'' Gray said, ''I'm going back inside'' Gajeel said and walked towards the house, everyone else shrugged and followed him. Lucy glanced over to natsu then followed everyone else. ''Hey! where are you going!'' Natsu said, ''Inside, because unlike you, I can fit inside'' She said and continued to walk away.

Lucy yawned and glanced to the door. _'Should I, shouldn't I'_ she sighed, _'might as well do it'_.

She jumped of the couch and walked to the door, _'damn it's shut...'_ She frowned and looked around, '_Ah, perfect'_ she ran to an open window and jumped out.

Natsu layed on the ground outside the house with his head on his hands. His head raised when he saw a blonde wolf, ''What are you doing out here?'', Lucy smiled, ''I can't help it, I hate seeing people alone''.

Lucy walked over to the dragon and layed beside it. ''Aren't you cold out here?'' Natsu said as he glanced to her, ''Yeah, I guess a little'' She quietly replied as she started to dig her head into her paws.

Natsu chuckled and wrapped his tail round lucy, ''what are you doing?'' Lucy said as her head poked out of her paws, ''You said you were cold''. Lucy looked at the tail and shrugged as she started to curl into a ball.

''Lucy..'' Natsu looked down to the wolf but only to see her sleeping. Natsu smiled and rested his head onto his hands, ''sorry..'' He slowly closed his eye's.

**The council!**

A man walked into the large room, ''Do you know how we can fix our problem stephan?'' A man with black hair and green eye's said, ''Not yet, but we have a plan, damon'' An older man with long gray hair and brown eye's said, ''what is this 'plan' then?'' Stephan said, the older man smirked, ''We are creating a device that will let us know who and where the wolf is''.

Stephan raised an eyebrow, ''And how does it do that?'' he said, ''The device we are creating will let us play a high-pitched sound that is very sensitive and is only heard by the wolf''

**If you have seen vampire diaries, it's like when the police and council got the watch and other stuff, then they played that sound and all the vampire's were affected, and so they found them then put them into a building and burnt it. **

Damon smiled, ''Finally, we will now see if a wolf has really been creating those howls..''

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! NO LUCY!.**

**Has anybody noticed the position that natsu and lucy were in...and then they fell asleep...so think of what position they'll be when they wake...because...they would wake up human**


	7. Wolves instinct

Chapter 7- A wolf's instinct

**I don't really know what to say anymore..., oh! I know! in this chapter an hour has past and the sun is down, and erza, gray and levy left!**

''Do you think we should wake them?'' Wendy said as she looked out the window to see natsu and lucy.

If only they knew how cute they looked! Lucy faced natsu and natsu faced lucy, Lucy had her neck snuggled into his chest while he nuzzled his nose into her golden blond hair while both of his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

''Nah, it's to peaceful without him'' Gajeel said as he glanced to wendy from his spot on the couch, ''But don't you think it'll be cold out there'', wendy said and gajeel smirked, ''Not with natsu, he's like a portable heater''.

Wendy sighed and walked up the stairs to go into her bedroom.

**Back to lucy and natsu!.**

_'I'm so cold, but then I'm warm...what's going on!?'_ Lucy thought. She snuggled closer to the heat source, _'...Since when does the couch move...since when is it warm!'_.

Lucy's eye's shot open and she jumped of the ground, ''COUCH DEMON!'' She yelled and pointed to natsu.

Natsu groaned and his eye's slowly opened, ''L-lucy?'' He said in a sleepy tone, ''Natsu!?...''.

Natsu stood and walked towards the house while passing lucy, who was still staring at the spot where they were laying. ''Lucy, come inside!'' Natsu yelled, Lucy blinked 3 times, _'How did this happen!...I remember eating fruit...then wolf...then dragon...then waiting...then going to natsu...then falling asleep!'_

''AHA! I REMEMBER!'' She yelled and jumped in the air in victory for remembering, ''I'll lock you outside~'' Natsu said as he walked to his house. Lucy turned into a wolf and sprinted inside the house, leaving a trail of air behind her. Lucy went inside the house and jumped onto the couch (wendy and gajeel are both in their rooms), snuggling her nose into random places to find a comfy spot.

''You know, you can stay in my room, in an actual _bed_'' Natsu said. Lucy closed her eye's and shook her head. Natsu smirked and pat her head, ''Suit yourself, but remember, if you change your mind, just ask''.

**In the morning.**

**Have you ever heard that animal's can sence danger first?...**

_''We found the wolf'' She heard someone snicker, ''This is perfect..'' She heard another voice. _

_Lucy opened her eye's and she saw two people in front of her. She tried to stand but she couldn't due to the fact that she was chained to the wall. ''H-how are you, what do you want!'' Lucy yelled, ''I'm damon and this is stephan, and all we want is for your life to end, but we're not going to do that...natsu is'' Damon smirked and stepped aside and revealed natsu. _

_''N-natsu?...NATSU!" She said in happiness. Natsu smirked and stepped closer to lucy, lighting his fist on fire, ''Natsu?...''._

_She screamed and then her world was filled with the colour red..._

Lucy opened her eye's, turned into her human form then sat straight, ''W-what was that about...'' She said with a shaky voice.

Lucy felt something wet flow down her cheek, she tried to stop the tears, but it didn't work, more tears came.

Natsu walked down the stairs, his peaceful sleep had been interrupted by the scent of tears. When he walked down stairs he saw lucy crying. ''Lucy?''.

Her head turned to face natsu, who was walking towards her, ''Natsu!'', ''Lucy, why are you crying?'' He asked and now stood in front of her, ''...It was just a nightmare'' Natsu narrowed his eye's, ''Just a nightmares don't make people cry like this, there is something more than just a nightmare''

Lucy looked down at her lap and began to cry again. Natsu bent down and hugged her, he simply couldn't bare to see her cry.

''I have a really bad feeling, natsu'' She said threw sobs. Lucy looked up to him, ''You wouldn't betray me, would you?''. Natsu looked down at her, ''No lucy, I wouldn't never think about something like that'' After he spoke Lucy had a warm smile form on her lips, ''Thanks...'' She stood and began to walk towards the door, ''I'm just gonna go outside for a bit''.

**1 hour later!**

''Where'd the puppy go?'' Gajeel asked natsu, ''Somewhere outside'' Natsu answered.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Wendy stood and walked to the door, ''I'll get it!''. ''Maybe lucy ate something else this time'' Gajeel mumbled. ''Natsu! Gajeel! It's the council!''. They both looked at each other than to the door, then finally they stood and walked to it.

''Hey guy's'' Natsu said, ''Hello'' Stephan replied, ''What brings you here'' Gajeel said, ''To talk to you about the wolf'' Damon said in a serious way, the 3 froze, ''W-what wolf?...'' Natsu said nervously, ''Sure the dragon slayer's of all people couldn't hear the howling that has been going on some nights'' Damon said, ''I just assumed it was kids playing around'' Gajeel scratched the bck of his head.

''Well, I guess we'll see if it really is a wolf or children playing'' Stephon said and smirked, Weny looked up t the 2 men, ''How could you do that?'' She asked, ''Glad you asked wendy'' After damon spoke he began to put his hands into his jacket pockets then pulled out a small object.

''It is not finished yet, but when it is, it will create a sound that only be heard and affected by wolves. And the sound it creates is a very loud and high-pitched sound that will create a large amount of pain towards the wolf and it will put the wolf into an aggressive state'' Damon explained with the smirk never leaving his face.

''How will you know where the wolf is?'' Wendy asked, ''Because the day we are going to activate it, we will hold a festival so that the wolf will be in public and there for we will be able to find it'' Stephan said.

''Then we'll be able to get rid of all those mut's, it's a shame that it didn't burn with the rest of the people in that crappy town, would've saved a lot of time!".

*Growl*

he 2 men turned to see a blonde staring at them with a deadly aura and killer dare.

''Why hello there, I don't believe I've seen you before, are you new to this area'' Damon said as he extended his arm out, ''Barely'' Lucy said threw clenched teeth, lucy took hold of his hand and shook it, and it wasn't a friendly one.

''You've got quite a grip there, what's your name'' Damon asked while rubbing his now sore hand, ''You don't need to know'' She said. Damon turned back to the dragon slayer's, ''Do you know her?".

''Yeah, she's staying with us'' Natsu said nervously, stephan nodded, ''Then we'll be going, good bye''. Damon and Stephan both turned then walked away.

Wendy, natsu and gajeel looked at lucy. Oh how she would love to turn into a wolf and rip their throats out! But that could make a...comotion...

''Lucy...'' Natsu cautiously said. Lucy lifted her head and smiled, making everyone jump back bit, why's she smiling.

''If you'd excuse me'' She said, they moved to the side and let lucy pass, she walked to the door that held the cells on the other side while the other's followed. Lucy walked down the stairs then she walked into the room some more.

Gajeel noticed that while she was walking she clenched and unclenched her hands, just what is she doing?.

Lucy stopped and looked into one of the cells, her smile grew bigger, ''This'll do'' She walked into it with the other's still following. Lucy stopped in front of one of the stone walls and closed her eye's, she took deep even breaths.

''Luc-'' Natsu was cut off when a growl escaped lucy's lips and her eye's snapped open.

Then in one quick motion, she punched the wall making a 'eep! sound out of levy Her punch had enough force to create a large hole in the stone wall, she took her hand out of the wall and bit's of the wall crumbled down to the floor.

''I feel much better now'' Lucy said as she turned and began to walk out of the cell.

''She can be scary...'' Natsu whispered to gajeel, ''You can say that again'', ''She can be scary'', Gajeel face palmed his fore head.

''What are we going to do'' Wendy asked, Lucy smirked.

''If they want me, then...let's let them find me''.

_'It's almost the full moon again...'_

**MAHAHAHAHAH! I'M DONE! I'M SO HAPPY! WOOO! **

**So, what's gonna happen! even i don't know!**

**Please review, or else i'll make the moon suddenly stop working!  
^.^**


	8. Caught!

Chapter 8- Caught

**I thought of a good idea for this story and so i high-fived my self :3**

**...RANDOM!**

''No way Lucy! They'll kill you!" Natsu complained, ''The council are scary Lushy" Happy said (HAH! I didn't forget about them!) ''You would be comiting suicide'' charle said, ''If your gonna do it then your an idiot'' Gajeel said.

''But the full moons almost up! I have an advantage!" Lucy said as she smiled, ''They're gonna activate it tonight but!" Natsu said, ''How do you know" Wendy said, ''They just text me'' (I had no other way! don't judge!).

''And the full moons coming up tomorrow night!" Lucy said, gajeel frowned, ''And what if they kill you before then'', this time lucy frowned, ''That's a risk I'm going to have to take'' She said in a serious voice.

''No Lucy! I'm not gonna let you die! tonight I'm going to make sure you stay in here and not go out", ''You can't make me stay in here you know!" Lucy said as she pointed to natsu. Natsu smirked, ''Oh really~, hold her down!".

Gajeel took ahold of Lucy and pulled her down onto the couch, Lucy didn't let this slide, she turned into a wolf and tried, but by the way he held her she couldn't do much s she turned back into her human form.

''I'll be back soon'' Natsu said as he walked out the door, ''NATSU!".

**5 Minutes later!**

Natsu walked back in with gray and erza, ''Why are they here'' Happy said, ''They wanted to come'' Natsu said and shrugged, ''You can let her go now'' Natsu said while smirking.

Gajeel let her go and lucy ran to the door. She was about to run forward but before she got outside she hit...an invisible wall?.

''What the hell is this!?" Lucy said while banging on the invisible wall, ''It's a rune, thanks to freed'' Gray said. Lucy growled and began to kick and punch the rune. ''DAMN IT NATSU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled then walked over to natsu and held him by his scarf.

''Sure, I'll let you out, tomorrow that is'' He said with the smirk still on his lips. Lucy growled again and let go of him. She walked over to the window and kicked it, ''DAMN IT!" She yelled when her foot couldn't go outside.

She looked at the window with a deadly aura with what seemed to be forever. ''Lucy'' Wendy quietly said. Lucy growled and turned. She walked over to the couch and sat on it cross-legged, and with a very pissed of expression.

''Don't worry Luce, it's just one day'' Natsu said and pat her head, but quickly pulled his hand away when Lucy attempted to bite him.

**7:30p.m**

Lucy layed sleeping on the couch while everyone else talked near her.

''It should go off soon, right?'' Erza said as she glanced over to lucy, ''Yeah, the festival started half an hour ago...so it should go of pretty soon'' Natsu said as he walked over to Lucy and sat next to her.

Lucy snapped her eye's open and she looked at natsu, ''Lucy! has it gone of! are you ok!" Erza said, Lucy raised an eyebrow, ''No, it hasn't, I was just woke up'' Lucy said and rolled her eye's.

'' Are you scared Lucy?'' Happy said, Lucy grinned, ''No! why would I be! it's just a sound right, they can't break me that easily!" She said and raised her hand in the air.

Lucy then froze and her eyebrow began to twitch. ''Lucy?" Wendy said, ''C-can you hear that?" Lucy said as she stood, ''Hear what?" Gray said as he began to walk towards Lucy, ''How can yu not hear that!?" Lucy said.

She started to walk to the door so she could maybe say what it was, but while walking she dropped to the ground and held her head.

''LUCY!'' They said as they ran to her, Lucy held onto her head tighter and let out a scream, ''Make it stop!" She yelled to no one in particular.

''It must have started'' Erza said. Lucy's hands dropped to the ground and she sunk her nails into the ground as she clenched her teeth. She dropped her head and screamed again.

''I can't bare to watch her like this!" Natsu said, ''You'll have to, you can't stop the sound!" Erza said. Natsu moved closer to Lucy but quickly backed away when she thrashed her hand out at him.

''Lucy!" Wendy said. Lucy snapped her head to the direction of wendy and growled. The blonde shakily stood and began to walk with a deadly aura. Gray ran up to Lucy, he held onto her shoulder but jumped back when Lucy turned and clawed at his stomach, she didn't get a good hit, but she still got him.

''Why's Lucy like this!?" Happy said, ''Damon did say that it will put the wolf into an aggressive state...'' Gajeel said. Lucy stood and looked at everyone like she wanted to kill them, then in a split second she gripped her head and screamed in pain again.

''How loud is this thing!?" Gray said.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

''Shit, whose there'' Gray said in a low voice, ''Who's there!" Gajeel said, ''Damon and Stephan, we noticed that none of you were at the festival, can we come in?" Damon said, ''Uh...Not right now!" Natsu said.

Stephan and Damon smirked. Stephan stood forward and kicked the door down. ''Damon! Stephan!" Wendy yelled, ''Oh, looky what we have here! Another wolf" Stephan said, everyone's eye's widened, ''A-another!?" Gajeel said, ''Yes, we found a different wolf, he seemed to be around 18 year's old, and now we have another" Damon said and began to walk towards Lucy.

Everyone else stood forward to stop him, but they were all stuck...In a rune, ''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Natsu said, ''Are you forgetting that I'm a rune wizard?" Damon said with a smirk, ''You won't be realised until two day's''.

Damon walked over to lucy and hit her head and made her unconscious, ''LUCY!" Erza yelled. Damon held Lucy by her arms and picked her up then put her over his shoulder, ''Say goodbye, because this will be the last time you see her'' Damon said as he closed the door.

Natsu banged on the rune and noticed that it was gone. He ran to the front door and was about to run out, but couldn't because they had replaced the small runes with one around the house.

''No, no, no! LUCY!" Natsu said while banging on the rune.

''There's nothing we can do now...''

**Aren't you forgetting! the full moon shall strike again! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahah! :3**

**Please review! Or I shall kill the second wolf!**


	9. The Second Wolf?

Chapter 9- The Second Wolf!?

**I know this chapter is only small, but that's because it's a preview of what's to come!**

''LUCY!'' Lucy could hear someone call her name faintly, her world was still covered in black so she had no idea of what this man looks like

''LUCY!'' Again, someone called, and she swears that she know's that voice.

''LUCY HEARTFILLIA! OPEN YOUR EYE'S RIGHT NOW!".

Lucy squinted her eye's and tried to move around, but found that her arms were...chained? to something.

Lucy then opened her eye's to see what was happening around her and to see who this man was.

When she opened her eye's she saw her dirtied legs, with a blurry vision might I add, then as Lucy moved her head upwards she saw a floor covered in dirt, when Lucy moved her head up more she saw the legs of a man on the ground then as she looked up more she saw that the man was wearing a black suit with a red tie.

He had a handsome face and his hair was a strong orange, styled in the way similar to a lion mane. And beside him was a pair of broken blue glasses.

Lucy shot her eye's open and looked at the man fully. She was speechless, _'I-I thought he died!'_ She thought to herself as tears fell down her cheek.

''L-loke?"

The mans worried face was replaced by a warm smile.

''It's good to see you again, Lucy''

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH! I'm evil, aren't I?**

**be patient my minions, the next chapter shall be out soon...**

**:3**


	10. Free!

Chapter 10- Free!

''Loke! How are you alive!? I thought you died!" Lucy said with confusion, ''I could say the same about you, I escaped before the town was destroyed using my wolf form, I was alway's stronger than you remember~" Loke said with a smirk, ''I wouldn't say that, I've been training harder than you think'' Lucy said and giggled.

''...Do you know what's going on here?'' Loke said, ''Yes, they used a machine that only affects wolves, when they found us, they brought us here, and I don't read minds, but I'm pretty sure they wanna kill us'' Lucy said with her head hanging low.

''Maybe I can get out of the chains!" Lucy said and turned into her wolf form, but the chains were still around her wrist, and with all the struggling she did it didn't work.

''It's no use, while you were out I tried, it wouldn't work, and it drained a lot of my power'' Loke said sadly, Lucy turned back into her human form and realized Loke was right, it had drained a lot of her power.

Lucy slumped onto the cold ground, ''loke, how long was I out'' Lucy said and faced him with some hope in her eyes, ''Maybe a few hours, why?'' Loke said and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy's lips formed a smirk, ''Do you know what phase the moon's in tonight, Loke?'' Lucy said with the smirk still on her lips, Loke thought about it for a moment for a moment before his eyes went wide, ''No, no Lucy! You can't! They'll kill you straight away! Your not that strong!'' Loke desperately said.

**MissMe's Learning Time!**

**In this story, wolf people can have different times of turning into their strongest wolf form, for Lucy, it is when the full moon is up, for Loke, it's the 24th of every month.**

Lucy's smirk dropped, ''Loke, I've gotten stronger over the years, I'm not that weak little kid that people used to pick on anymore, I've changed'' Lucy said in a serious voice, ''But it's to risky!''.

At that moment the cell doors opened to reveal Damon and Stephan.

''Ahhh, I've seen you've woken up, Lucy'' Damon said and lifted her chin with his hand, ''Get away from me!'' Lucy said and shook her head, and when damon moved his hand closer to her, she attempted to bite his hand.

Damon retreated his hand, ''You bitch'' He said before kicking her in the stomach, ''DON'T TOUCH HER!'' Loke yelled with anger in his eye's. Stephan walked closer to Loke and bent down in front of him, ''Does someone like the little puppy?'' Stephan said before smirking.

And in a split second, Stephan had smacked Loke's head against the hard, stone walls and knocked him unconscious.

''LOKE!'' Lucy yelled, she began to struggle in the chains although she knew it was useless.

''There's no use struggling, just accept the fact, you're going to die'' Damon said with a twisted grin.

Lucy snapped her head up to look at Damon and Stephan, and a...let's just say scary grin had formed on her lips.

Lucy raised her head and howled at the sky. Once she finished howling her head snapped back up to the two men.

''It's time...''

**Meanwhile, with the dragons!**

Bang after bang after bang, Natsu wasn't giving up and he wasn't giving up any time soon.

He kept banging his fist on the rune that was placed round the house, ''DAMN IT!''. ''NATSU! Give up! It's not going to work...'' Gajeel said as he looked to the floor.

''IF WE DON'T TRY SHE'LL DIE!'' Natsu yelled and walked over to the iron dragon. ''WHAT DO WE DO THEN!? THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS! FACE THE TRUTHE NATSU! LUCY'S SCREWED! SAY GOOD BYE TO THE LITTLE PUPPY 'CAUSE YOU WON'T SEE HER AGAIN!'' Gajeel yelled the hard truth to natsu, leaving Natsu frozen to the spot.

Wendy sat on the couch, crying her little eyes out, ''Is there really nothing we can't do...can we really not help her?'' Wendy said through sobs.

''I'm sorry Wendy...but there really isn't anything we can do...'' Gajeel said in a low voice. ''Wendy, people die, even loved ones, you will have to get over it soon'' Charle said, but you could tell by the tone of voice that she was sad.

''Natsu! Your not going to give up, will you!?'' Happy said as he flew to Natsu, ''Of corse not!'' Natsu cheered, ''And if they dare lay and hand on her they'll have to deal with an angered dragon'' Natsu said in a low voice.

''Yeah! It shouldn't be that hard to get out of here!'' Happy said and flew through the runes...wait... _HAPPY JUST WENT THROUGH THE RUNES!_

Everyone froze and looked at happy, who was currently outside the house, and cheering for his 'awesomeness'.

''Did he...'' Gajeel muttered, ''Happy?'' Natsu said and blinked three times.

Lily walked towards the door and walked through the runes with ease.

Wendy's frown was replaced by a large smile, ''They forgot about the exceeds! Happy, Charle and Lily can get out! They can get help!'' Wendy said with hope, ''Guys! Go and get Fried and Levy! We can't waste any time!" Natsu said.

Charle soon ran of to join the other exceeds and soon they were of to Fairy Tail.

Wendy looked at the nights sky through the door frame and ever so slowly, her eyes traveled up to the moon...

Wendy gasped and ran to the door frame, her hands landing on the rune, ''What is it Wendy!?'' Natsu said, ''Natsu...is that...a full moon?'' Wendy said, her eyes not leaving the moon.

Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes traveled upwards and they both looked at the moon, ''It is...'' Natsu mumbled, ''That means...she'll be like that... In the city...'' Gajeel said quietly, and the two dragon slayers seemed to think the same thing...

_'That isn't going to help her situation at all!'_

**At Fairy Tail!**

''I'LL STOP DRINKING WHEN PIGS FLY!'' Cana yelled as she hugged her barrel of beer.

**:3**

''LEVY! FRIED!'' Emidiently all heads looked at the three exceeds and the two people that were called stood and walked towards them, ''What's wrong!?'' Levy said, ''Lucy...The council got her and they put a rune around the house so Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu can't get out! Can you guys break it!?'' Happy said, but there was no need to ask, the two were all ready running out of the guild with others following.

''So the council really did it, whoa'' Gray said as he watched Fried and Levy work on the runes, ''Almost...a bit more...'' Levy said with her tongue poking outside of her mouth a bit, ''It's done!'' Fried said with a smile (I have no idea what his personality is like!)  
''YEAH!'' Natsu said as he ran out the house with fire coming out of his mouth.

Everyone else watched in shock as only a trail of dust was left.

''HEY! WAIT FOR US!" Gray yelled out and soon they were all following.

**Don't yell at me! I would **_**love**_** to make these chapters longer! But I want to have all the important events in different chapters! And if you think you know how things will turn out, you're wrong! :3 ...well...that is if you don't share my mind, but if you do know it, great minds think a like ;D**

**...Great, now I'm talking about random stuff...**


	11. The Wolf and Dragon

Chapter 11- The Wolf and Dragon

**I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken so long to update!**

In a matter of seconds, the chains holding Lucy back snapped like they were made of plastic, and in Lucy's place was a large, golden wolf.

Lucy lunged to Stephan but was stopped when a vortex of fire almost hit her.

Lucy froze in her tracks at seeing the fire that was being used against her, the same memories of that day, they keep coming back, she can't escape them.

''What do you think you're doing, Lucy?'' An all to farmilia voice said. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief as he walked in front of her, it was Natsu. Lucy changed back into her human form, her red eyes showing a questioning look, ''N-natsu, what are you doing here?...'' Lucy said, she refused to believe that he was going against her.

''What does it look like I'm doing, I'm killing you'' Natsu said as he lit his fist on fire and punched her.

**Meanwhile...**

''GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu yelled at the guards that were blocking him from entering the castle, ''I'm sorry Mr Dagneel, but Stephan and Damon are currently executing the wolves, we can not let anyone inside'' The first guard said in a strict voice, ''Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled as he put his hands to his mouth and blew a massive amount of fire to the guards that were blocking him.

''Let's go!" Natsu yelled and ran inside the castle.

**With Lucy**

Lucy slammed into the cold, stone wall as Natsu punched her. ''NATSU! YOU LIED TO ME!'' Lucy screamd with tears streaming down her face, ''You didn't really belive me did you? I'm th dragon that helped in murdering your childhood, you couldn't possibly believe that I liked you!?'' Natsu said as he let out a maniac laugh.

Lucy growled as she struggled to get into a straight stance, she eyed Natsu, watching his every move, waiting for who would make the first move.

''Are you really gonna fight me?'' Natsu said with a sick smirk, ''Remember this'' Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire and walked towards Lucy, stalking her like prey.

Lucy's eyes connect with the fire and she was frozen to the, Red, hurt, burn, death, that's all that it would bring.

Natsu laughed and punched Lucy hard on the cheek, burning the left side of her face due to the fact that his hand as covered in fire, Lucy layed on the ground, she desperately wanted to stand and rip him to shreds, but she couldn't, she could barely even open her eyes. Was it because of that deadly fire that he could make with ease or was it because it was Natsu that was attacking her, the person who said they wouldn't betray her, the person she had fallen for...

That same person was now standing above her, a disgusting and deadly grin on his face, his two arms ignited on fire, ready to kill the blonde at any second.

_'No...'_

''Look how pathetic you look, it's a wonder how you survived all these years''

_'It can't be...'_

''If you would have just burnt all those years ago, you wouldn't be here right now'

_'He couldn't'_

''So now I'm just gonna have to end you, with the same thing that killed everything and everyone you ever loved'' Natsu said and raised his arm.

_'He wouldn't''_

''See 'ya, Lucy'' And then Natsu brung his fist down in one swift move, only Lucy caught it...

As fast as he had brought his fist down, she had turned and caught it, even thought the fire was slowly eating at her skin, she didn't care, not today, not any day, these were just scars, they would heal.

''What do you think you're doing!?'' Natsu shouted and brought his other fist down, but Lucy moved her head and dodged it.

Lucy let out an animalistic gowl as she pushed up and tackled Natsu to the ground, slamming his fist on the cold, hard floor.

''YOU'RE NOT NATSU!'' Lucy shouted, 'Natsu' hissed and lit his full body on fire, the fire began to consume every inch of Lucy, but she only flinched, scars heal, but they wouldn't heal if she gave up.

''Natsu is nowhere near as cruel and sickening as you'' Lucy said as she lowered her face closer to his, ''So tell me, who are you?'' Lucy said surprising calm as she used the effects of the full moon, but she stopped when he didn't speak and she saw no red at all in his eyes.

''Your not even human, you're just...an item?'' Lucy said and jumped of him, ''Seems you figured it out''.

Lucy turned her head and saw Damon and Stephan smirking, ''What do you mean?'' Lucy asked cautiously, ''He is only magic power, imposter if you will'' Stephan said and with a poof the 'Natsu' was gone, nowhere to be seen.

What a wierd and creepy magic...

Now that the imposter was gone, Lucy focused all her attention on Damon and Stephan, they were sick and horrible people and they wanted to kill her, it was kill or be killed.

Lucy changed into her wolf form and jumped at them, but when she was only inches away from them, she hit an invisible wall, runes.

''Not today'' Damon said and pulled a gun from his belt, Lucy growled and bared her teeth, showing long and sharp fang-like teeth.

''AAfter we finish you of we'll have to get rid of your little friend over there'' Damon said and gestured to Loke.

No, if only she could get close enough to look into their eyes, if only she hadn't been so blinded!

Damon's smirk widened as he cocked the hammer on the gun and a click sound was heard, signaling he was ready to shoot at any moment. ''Good bye, Lucy'' Damon said and pulled down on the trigger as slowly as he could, to make it a more terrifying experience for her, knowing that you'll die but it just won't happen.

''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' Natsu yelled as he punched Damon, throwing him into the wall.

''Natsu! What are you doing here!?'' Stephan yelled, ''STOPPING YOU!'', '' You are the dragon! You are not ment to go against us and let the monster live! Your job is to kill her!" Stephan yelled back with a deadly glare, ''Do you really think I care'' Natsu said and punched him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Natsu fixed his eyes onto Damon as he walked over to him with a deadly aura.

He gripped onto the shirts fabric and pulled Damon's face up and close to his, ''Now, take away the runes'' Natsu said in a voice that would make anyone shiver, Damon nodded quickly and in a matter of seconds, the rune was down.

Natsu released Damon and walked towards Lucy as she turned back into her normal form. She was walking unsteady, uneven breaths, and yt, she walked to Damon with determination in her eyes.

She dropped onto her knees in front of Damon and yanked onto his shirt to pull his face closer to hers, ''You will announce that wolves are not to be feard, and you will not harm any type of person or animal without a reasonable reason'' Lucy said in a serious tone, not breaking eye contact. In seeing a satisfying red colour swirl in his eyes, Lucy released him and stood.

''Lucy'' At hearing that Lucy turned her head and looked into Natsu's worried eyes, ''Natsu'' Lucy said as she ran into his arms, letting a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

Natsu gladly held onto Lucy, and only held on tighter when he noticed her sever burns and injuries.

Lucy held onto his vest as she cried all the tears she's been holding back, scars will heal but sometimes people need the proof that you've had them.

''Natsu'' Natsu turned his head to look at Erza, still not letting go of Lucy. ''What do we do with the second wolf?'' Erza asked. Natsu looked down at Lucy for an answer, but saw that she had either fallen asleep or fallen unconscious.

''If he's one of the living wolves from Lucy's old town, then we should take him with us, they would want to talk and get together for a while, now let's go see if Wendy can heal them'' Natsu said as he picked up Lucy and walked out the door.

**The Next day.**

Lucy's eyes squinted when she felt slight pain in her body, and yet, it felt so numb and perfect, crazy right?

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the colour white almost everywhere, when her blurred vision focused, she saw that it looked like a mini hospital, _'where am I?'_

Lucy heard slight snoring noises from the side of her bed so she pushed her body into a sitting position and looked down to see Natsu on the ground... asleep.

Behind him was a chair that she presumed he _was_ sitting on, until he somehow fell asleep and fell onto the ground. Lucy took her eyes away from Natsu and looked at her arm, she saw no bruises, scars or burns, only some slight redness on her skin.

''Natsu'' Lucy whispered, trying to wake him up, ''Natsu'' Lucy said in a non-whisper voice when she saw that Natsu wasn't going to wake up from a whisper.

''...Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but still no response, she looked at a small bedside table and saw a clip board, so, like any other person, she took it and threw it at Natsu, waking him up almost instantly.

''What's going on!?" Natsu said as he jumped up and into a fight stance, ''N-natsu?...'' Lucy said, ''Lucy!" Natsu shouted and pulled her into a tight hug, ''Where are we?'' Lucy asked, her voice a bit muffled from Natsu's chest.

''Fairy Tail, the guild I'm in'' Natsu answered with a grin.

*Click*

Lucy pushed Natsu away slightly, ''Where's Loke?'' Lucy said almost desperately, ''Don't worry, he woke up before you, I think he's talking to everyone''.

Lucy got out of Natsu's hold and got out of the bed, ''Where are you going Lucy?'' Natsu asked but he knew the answer, ''I've gotta go and talk to Loke'' Lucy said as she glanced down at her clothes, they were clean and new, someone must have changed her clothes while she was unconscious.

_'If I find out it was a guy, I'm gonna kill him!_

Lucy ran out the infirmary and looked around the guild for Loke, ignoring all the stares she got. Once she found him Lucy ran and tackled him into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

''Loke!" Lucy said as she hugged him tighter, Loke smiled before pulling out of the hug and pulling Lucy out the guild.

''What's wrong Loke?'' Lucy said once he stopped pulling her, ''I'm leaving Magnolia and starting of new, and I want you to come with me''.

**In the guild!**

Wendy and Natsu froze when they heard what Loke asked Lucy, thanks to their advanced hearing, and Gajeel would never admit it, but he wasn't to happy either.

''Whats wrong?'' Gray asked, ''Loke wants Lucy to leave Magnolia with him'' Natsu said, ''What, Lu-chan might leave?'' Levy said with tears threatening to fall, ''I don't think it's might, he's the only one she knows is alive from her town, and I think she would want to stay with him'' Gajeel said with a frown as Levy ran into his arms.

**With Lucy...**

Lucy froze, if it were any other day, she would say yes, no hesitation at all, but today she's full of hesitation, she wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to leave all the friends she's made...she didn't want to leave Natsu.

''I...I can't'' Lucy said with her head hanging low, ''What do you mean?'' Loke asked as he took a step closer to her. Lucy lifted her head to show a warm smile, ''I love you Loke, but I don't want to leave the people I've met here, they're my first true friends in years, they helped me...'' Lucy said as her head lowered, but the smile stayed.

Loke stared at her for a few more seconds before smiling and pulling her into a hug, ''I understand, you found your mate'' Loke said with a chuckle, ''W-what do you mean'' Lucy said with a small blush.

''I sensed it, it's Natsu, right?'' Loke said and hugged her tighter, ''He didn't leave you when you were unconscious, and I think that dragon has also chosen you as his mate''.

Lucy giggled and smiled as she returned the hug, ''Thank you Loke, have a safe trip'' Lucy said as she pulled away, ''Yeah, make sure you don't get hurt anymore'' Loke said with a smirk as he turned and began to walk away.

Lucy smiled at Loke's fading figure, she stood there for a few more seconds before turning and walking inside the guild where she saw Natsu sitting at a table with Erza and Gray.

''Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards him, Natsu looked up to see Lucy and a frown made its way to his face, she was probably going to say goodbye.

''Luc-'' Natsu was cut short when a pair of lips met his and arms snaked around his neck.

Natsu sat wide-eyed while he processed what had just happened, but he soon responded when his arms made their way around her waist and pulled her closer as his lips moved on their own.

Everyone else stood wide-eyed with their jaws nearly touching the ground

No way...

Lucy smiled as she pulled away, ''I know you were listening to the first part, I'm not leaving Natsu'' Lucy said breathlessly. Natsu chuckled and pulled her down onto his lap, ''If you did leave, I would personally drag you back'' Natsu said with a smirk as he dipped his head down and kissed her again.

The guild froze again, sure they were bursting for happiness inside, but what were they supposed to say.

...

''HE'S A MAN!'' Elfman shouted as he put his fist in the air.

''KYAH!'' Mira squealed as she fainted, ''MIRA!" Lissana said as she ran to her sister.

''They liiiiikkkkke each other'' Happy said with a role of his tong as he took pictures with the camera.

''Lu-chan!" Levy squealed as she clapped her hands together in joy.

**Meanwhile, with Loke...**

Loke chuckled as he walked inside the train as he thought of memories of little Lucy.

''I'll see you again, Lucy'' Loke said with a smirk as he moved his hand upwards to his face when...

''GAH! WHERE ARE MY GLASSES!?''

**what do you think~  
And i'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter.  
And i'm also sorry to say that Loke never found his glasses... que dramatic music!**

**R.I.P.  
Loke's glasses  
from when he bought them to the year he lost them  
They will be missed...**

**^o^**

**Please review~!**


End file.
